Merfolk
A mermaid or merman (pl. merfolk, or specifically mermaids and mermen) are mythological sea creature that often appears with the head and body of an extremely beautiful woman or man and the tail of a scaly fish. Despite their stunning beauty, mermaids are extremely dangerous and they have the power to decide the fate of any ship they come across. Merfolk are related to the sirens and are very similar. In most myths, merfolk use the combined power of their beauty and voice to lure men into the sea, either to bring them down to live in the merfolk realm to quell their loneliness or to drown them out of humour or spite. Some merfolk are benevolent and have been known to rescue drowning humans, while others are monstrous and have a taste for human flesh and blood. Sometimes a mermaid will fall in love with a human. However, the land and sea are two different worlds. Tales of mermaids who tried to overcome this great divide usually end in sadness and heartbreak. Known examples are The Little Mermaid, Pania of the Reef and Ondine. Psychology Mermaids are mysterious beings whose nature varies from mermaid to mermaid. A common mermaid trait is vanity. They often perch on the rocks to comb their flowing curls and love to gaze upon their fair reflections. They are also proud and easily offended. They can become very vicious when angered. A princess was nearly destroyed because her mother claimed she was fairer than the mermaids. Some mermaids are as cold as fish and act icy towards other beings. This does not extend to their own kind as they care deeply for each other. When one is hurt, many mortals, including the offender pays the price. Mermaids are strong, independent and powerful beings but they can be benevolent. Some rescue mariners from the drowning and others fall in love with humans. Mermaids are more curious about the world above than mermen and will shed their true form to dance on the beach or attend human festivals. Though they can be very cruel, merfolk always help those who have helped them. Appearance Merfolk are a hybrid of human and fish. Their upper bodies can resemble humans of any nation with a coast but they possess a far greater, more fairy-like or god-like beauty. Their skin is soft, smooth and cool with a faint greenish tint, luminescence or a silvery sheen. Caucasian mermaids often have ocean coloured eyes of various shades of blue or green and wavy or curly hair. The most common mermaid hair colours range from silvery blonde to golden blonde to red and sea, seafoam or emerald green is also a common hair colour among all mermaids. A mermaid's tail is long, slim and sinuous. It is structured similar to a dolphin or a manatee but more lithe and elegant. The tail ends in huge flukes. Glittering, shimmering scales cover them from just beneath the bellybutton to the tips of their huge flukes. Their scales have an oiled radiance and come in a vast array of colours from silvery blues and greens to ocean blue to gold and orange. Scales cover a mermaid's breasts. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' - Mermaids are considerably stronger than a muscular grown man due to living at such great depths. Humans are generally powerless when attacked by a mermaid. However, their upper body strength is nothing compared to the power of their tails which, with a few hits can break a metal door or break through a wall of ice. One hit from a mermaid's tail fin can knock out a military frogman. *'Limited Shapeshifting' - Mermaids can transform into humans so that they can walk and breathe on land. Mermaids can stay human for many days, weeks, months or even years. If a mermaid gets wet when in human form, her legs will transform back into a tail. *'Agelessness' - Mermaids can live forever in a state of eternal youth, never age and are immune to all normal and supernatural diseases and cannot get injured easily nor is killing them an easy feat. *'Immortality'- Mermaids are said to be immortal and know the secrets of immortality. According to Japanese myth, consuming a mermaid's flesh grants immortality. Their blood can enhance a creature's lifespan by years. * Fish/cetacean Physiology - Because mermaids are part fish, they can breathe underwater for as long as they wish and dive to depths no human could withstand. They can also adapt like migrating sea creatures so they can thrive in any aquatic environment; from the Arctic to the Caribbean, from vast oceans to streams and lakes. **'Speed Swimming' - A mermaid's powerful and streamlined tail and huge flukes can propel her through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace and agility. They can swim at the speed of 600 km/h. Merfolk can engulf their bodies in bubbles and use them as a jetstream to swim even faster. Like a dolphin, their fins can propel them high out of the water. *'Telepathy' - Mermaids can call and communicate with aquatic creatures telepathically. This is also how they communicate with each other underwater. *'Enchantment' - Mermaids have an ability similar to a glamour but they do not have to try to use. It just flows out of them, enhancing their beauty and making them irresistible and alluring. Even in human form, people can sense there is something special about the mermaid and when she appears, all eyes turn to stare at her. A glance from a mermaid can make even the gruffest, toughest pirate's heart flutter faster than a hummingbird's wings. Sailors have drowned in an attempt to gaze upon a mermaid. * Water Manipulation - Mermaids have unlimited power over all liquids. This power can be used to help or harm. They could even be used to pull ambient moisture out of the air to form water, withstanding great water pressure, or even raise water to send it at foes in the form of tidal waves, whirlpools, water geysers, orbs and water surges or any other form they wish. One mermaid is capable of sinking a ship with one tidal wave. Anger enhances this power and when enraged, mermaids can destroy entire coastal settlements and fleets with the forces of wind and water. As well as controlling natural disasters, merfolk can prevent them. A mermaid can calm the roughest seas when calm. They can mold water like clay and make it form any shape they desire, from simple orbs, triangles and squares to a mermaid figure to a huge six-headed snake. Mermaids can also boil, freeze and transform water into a gelatinous or glass-like substance. A mermaid can grant protection from water to objects and people. They can grant humans the ability to breathe underwater and charm ships so that they never sink. *'Siren Song' - Mermaids can vocally emit a beautiful song that entrances men and subliminally compels them to either follow any predetermined orders given by the user in the song, or to try to reach the source of the song, no matter what dangerous obstacles are in the way of the path. Their voices have a lighter side. While someone listens to the mermaid's song, they forget their pain, their sorrow and rage until the singing ceases. * Weather Manipulation- Just as a mirror shows reflections, the weather, according to mythology, mirrors a mermaid's emotions, particularly anger or frustration. Mermaids can control the weather and summon storms which can range in severity from a shower of rain to terrible tempests, typhoons and hurricanes capable of destroying entire coastlines. Due to their affinity with water, merfolk can control water-related weather like snowstorms, hail and snow. A mermaid's storm can defy the laws of nature and they can conjure miniature tempests in concealed environments like a house, cavern or even a bottle. A mermaid's weather powers grant her limited control over its various aspects, including wind, thunder and lightning. Weaknesses *'Dehydration' **'Fire' **'Sunlight' - If exposed to the sun for too long, a mermaid can dehydrate and burn up. *'Ambergris'- According to mythology, if someone uses ambergris and gestures towards a mermaid, she will fall under a love spell for as long as the scent of ambergris remains. *'Cursed steps'- If a mermaid remains in human form for too long, every step she takes on land feels like walking on broken glass. The pain only grows worse until she has no choice but to regain her fishy form for a while. *'Call of the sea'- Mermaids love the sea and its call can be so strong that a mermaid may abandon her entire land life to return to the sea, never again seen on land. Fishermen have lost mermaid brides as they have forgotten their mortal families the second they touch water. The call is strongest during times of suffering or sadness. Known Mermaids H20.jpg|Cleo Setori (H2O: Just Add Water) H202.jpg|Emma Gilbert (H2O: Just Add Water) H2O3.jpg|Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water) H2o4.jpg|Bella Hartley (H2O: Just Add Water) H205.jpg|Charlotte Watsford (H2O: Just Add Water) H2o6.jpg|Julia (H2O: Just Add Water) H207.jpg|Gracie Watsford (H2O: Just Add Water) H208.jpg|Louise Chatham (H2O: Just Add Water) Mako.jpg|Lyla (Mako: Island of Secrets) Mako2.jpg|Nixie (Mako: Island of Secrets) Mako3.jpg|Sirena (Mako: Island of Secrets) Mako4.jpg|Zac Blakely (Mako: Island of Secrets) Mako5.jpg|Rita Santos (Mako: Island of Secrets) Char201.jpg|Mimmi ("Mako: Island of Secrets/Mako Mermaids") Char302.jpg|Ondina ("Mako: Island of Secrets/Mako Mermaids") Char303.ipg|Weilin ("Mako: Island of Secrets/Mako Mermaids") 13yr.jpg|Cody Griffin (The Thirteenth Year) 13yr2.jpg|Cody's mother (The Thirtheenth Year) Sister.jpg|June (Mermaids) Sister2.jpg|Venus (Mermaids) Sister3.jpg|Diana (Mermaids) POtc.jpg|Syrena (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) Splash .jpg|Madison (Splash!) AM.jpg|Aquamarine (Aquamarine) Ursula (Once Upon a Time) 1.png|Ursula before she became the Sea Witch("Once Upon a Time") Gallery Category:Supernatural Category:Tales Category:Hybrids Category:Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Mammals Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Fish Category:Sharks Category:Deities Category:Its Category:Nymphs Category:Spirits Category:Characters